Maji Desu ka Ska!
from album 12, Smart' ---- '''Released' April 6, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game 44th Single (2010) Next: Only you 46th Single (2011)]] Maji Desu ka Ska! (まじですかスカ!;'' Are You Serious? Ska!) is the 45th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, limited D, and regular editions, the limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. This is the first single to feature ninth generation members. The single was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, 2011, but it was postponed to April 6 due to the 2011 Touhoku earthquake and tsunami. Tracklist CD #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Motto Aishite Hoshii no (もっと愛してほしいの; ''I Want You To Love Me More) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Close-up Ver Type 1) #Fukumura Mizuki interview Limited Edition B DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Dance Shot Ver Type 1) #Ikuta Erina interview Limited Edition C DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Close-up Ver Type 2) #Sayashi Riho interview Limited Edition D DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Dance Shot Ver Type 2) #Suzuki Kanon interview Event V #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Takahashi Ai Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Niigaki Risa Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Tanaka Reina Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Mitsui Aika Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Close-up ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Ikuta Erina Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Sayashi Riho Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen (Debut): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon TV Performances *2011.03.08 Melodix *2011.04.01 Happy Music *2011.04.11 Music Japan Song Information #Maji Desu ka SKA! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina (Main Vocals) #**Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho & Suzuki Kanon (Center Vocals) #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina (Main Vocals) #**Niigaki Risa & Michishige Sayumi (Minor Vocals) #**Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho & Suzuki Kanon (Center Vocals) Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 41,029* Trivia *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the twelfth single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first single to feature ninth generation members Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. *This is also the first single since AS FOR ONE DAY to not feature 6th generation member Kamei Eri and the first sintle since Kanashimi Twilight to not feature 8th generation members Junjun and Linlin. See also * Maji Desu ka Ska Lyrics * Motto Aishite Hoshii no Lyrics